Embodiments of the invention relate generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of artifact reduction in a fast kilovoltage (kVp) switching computed tomography (CT) application.
Typically, in CT imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped or cone-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces an electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis, which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom. Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy and discharges the light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
Generally, in the absence of object scatter, a system derives behavior at a different energy based on a signal from two relative regions of photon energy from the spectrum: the low-energy and the high-energy portions of the incident x-ray spectrum. In a given energy region relevant to medical CT, two physical processes dominate the x-ray attenuation: (1) Compton scatter and the (2) photoelectric effect. The detected signals from two energy regions provide sufficient information to resolve the energy dependence of the material being imaged. Furthermore, detected signals from the two energy regions provide sufficient information to determine the relative composition of an object composed of two hypothetical materials, or the effective atomic number distribution with the scanned object.
Techniques to obtain energy sensitive measurements comprise: (1) scan with two distinctive energy spectra, and (2) detect photon energy according to energy deposition in the detector. Such measurements provide energy discrimination and material characterization, and may be used to generate reconstructed images using a base material decomposition (BMD) algorithm. A conventional BMD algorithm is based on the concept that, in an energy region for medical CT, the x-ray attenuation of any given material can be represented by a proper density mix of two materials with distinct x-ray attenuation properties, referred to as the base materials. The BMD algorithm computes two CT images that represent the equivalent density of one of the base materials based on the measured projections at high and low x-ray photon energy spectra, respectively.
A principle objective of energy sensitive scanning is to obtain diagnostic CT images that enhance information (contrast separation, material specificity, etc.) within the image by utilizing two scans at different chromatic energy states. A number of techniques have been proposed to achieve energy sensitive scanning including acquiring two scans either (1) back-to-back sequentially in time where the scans require two rotations of the gantry around the subject, or (2) interleaved as a function of the rotation angle requiring one rotation around the subject, in which the tube operates at, for instance, 80 kVp and 140 kVp potentials.
High frequency generators have made it possible to switch the kVp potential of the high frequency electromagnetic energy projection source on alternating views. As a result, data for two energy sensitive scans may be obtained in a temporally interleaved fashion rather than two separate scans made several seconds apart as typically occurs with previous CT technology. Due to the capability of generating monochromatic-energy images from fast kVp switching, beam hardening artifacts have been largely reduced.
However, x-ray scatter may be present in base material images, which may produce artifacts that are visually similar to beam hardening artifacts. Image artifacts due to x-ray scatter and residue of beam hardening can degrade image quality and may affect diagnostic performance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method of reducing x-ray scatter image artifacts in fast kVp switching CT applications.